


【金东】金东一梦(he)(中)

by orphan_account



Category: all东
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 代发沙雕文学小组故事接龙搞东哥（中





	【金东】金东一梦(he)(中)

**Author's Note:**

> 小组故事接龙，不上升真人，沙雕产物

李鹤东被人捏住了后颈，乖顺得像一只小猫，往谢金怀里轻轻蹭了两下。自己司机的车停在路边，谢金就搂着人往车上挪。后座上李鹤东整个人软软的靠着谢金的肩膀。  
       谢金用手臂轻轻揽着他的头，怕他撞到。怀里抱着一个喝醉的大宝贝，一向渣男的谢金怎么能把持得住？助理开车一个转弯，李鹤东没稳住倒在了谢金腿上。德云之光被不偏不倚地碰了一下，罪魁祸首却把脑袋阵在他两腿之间闷闷地憨笑。谢金有些恼，拽起那个不知死活的醉汉，狠狠的吻住。  
呵，你个小骚货。  
     小司机觉得自己好惨，大半夜的加班来接老板回家，还要听两个人在后座腻腻歪歪。话说，李鹤东的闷乎乎的呻吟声，甜腻诱人，让年轻的小司机自己也浮想联翩，开着车呢，就起了反应。奈何不管是谢金还是东哥，他一个小小的司机又动不得。

        李鹤东在车上被磨得七荤八素，加上喝醉酒不清醒，笑着就要扒掉谢金的裤子，脸凑上去一副痴迷的神情。谢金尚且保留一丝理智，知道开车的还是个外人，不方便在人车上就全垒打。于是推开了怀中人的脸，只是温温柔柔地抱着他，催促几句司机。小司机的脸更臭了，白了他一眼。从后视镜里只能看见司机的小卷毛，一颤一颤。  
         谢金和李鹤东俩人终于到了酒店，迫不及待地抱在一起，谁也耐不住性子了，把人按在房间门上……  
  谢金抬起李鹤东的头，正欲亲吻那香甜处，突然门铃响起，李鹤东打开门是刚才那司机，因为奔跑的原因一头小卷毛还在颤栗“东哥，你的枪刚才落车上了”  
周九良刚说完这句话就懵了，只见房里的两个人衣衫散乱，抱在一起，嘴唇红肿，唇边还挂着银丝。

“出去！”谢金不耐烦的低吼了一声。  
“哦。”周九良转身离开。  
“哎！回来，把枪放下。”李鹤东吓得连忙挣脱谢金的禁锢，向周九良奔去，他一手提着裤子，慌忙间一下没站稳摔在了周九良身上。  
“唉！”周九良下意识的扶住了他。

李鹤东见状，顺势抢过他手里的枪，可没料想，裤子失去了手的扶持“哗”地一下掉在了地上。  
李鹤东吓得赶忙又去提裤子，周九良看他手忙脚乱的样子简直可爱极了，“你不是社会人吗？没想到也有今天啊。”周九良在心里暗笑。  
趁着李鹤东还没站稳，周九良又一把夺过他手里的枪，说到：“东哥，这枪借我玩两天吧。”

“你开什么玩笑！给我！”李鹤东一面窘迫至极，一面又气得胸中憋闷。  
“还给你也行，你给我什么好处呢？”  
“少他妈废话，给我！”李鹤东伸手欲抢。

“咔咔！”周九良瞬时将子弹上膛，端起枪直指在李鹤东的脑门上，“哎～别乱动，我第一次拿着玩意儿，失了手可就不好了。”  
“你要干什么！”谢金吓得即刻快步上前。  
“我说了别乱动！”周九良又调转枪口指向谢金，谢金只好停在原地不再敢轻举妄动。

周九良盯着他俩看了几秒，心下忽然有了主意，“早就听闻东哥‘技艺’非凡，一直想领教领教，不如东哥你今天教我个一招半式，让我学的舒服了，我就把枪还给你。”  
“你……到底想干什么？”李鹤东的声音明显犹豫了。

周九良继续一手举着枪，一手把自己的裤腰带解开，“先教教我嘴上的功夫吧，您先来给我示范一次。”  
李鹤东恨的快要把牙咬碎，可是能怎么办呢，还是保命重要，他只好缓缓俯下身，对着面前的男人疲软的器官吞了吞口水，他平复了一下心情，闭上眼，伸出了舌头去舔舐。没来几下李鹤东就明显感到舌尖上的东西变得梆硬，于是他也只好很自觉的抬头一口含住，他听到了面前的男人发出了满意的呻吟。

“呃……嘶……不错，果然不是浪得虚名。”周九良舒服的感叹道，他看着李鹤东红红软软地嘴唇吞吐这自己的东西，忽然觉得手上的枪都有些闲了下来，于是他一指谢金，“过来！”  
谢金心中暗叫一声不好，脸色都白了几分。  
“哈哈哈哈，吓一跳吧，别误会，我是让你过来……艹他。”周九良用眼神一扫跪在地上的李鹤东。

谢金在心中松口气，立刻转换心情，把自己的裤子一脱，走到李鹤东身后，托着他的腰让他半蹲着，然后握住自己的肿胀的分身，刺穿了那处幽密。  
“啊～”李鹤东忍不住叫了一声，可周九良又怎会给他喘息的机会，立刻按下了他的头，李鹤东被口中的物什捅得直想干呕。

生理的泪水溢满李鹤东的眼角，而尝到了甜头的谢金哪里还能忍得住，于是疯狂的开始抽插，一时间，破碎的呻吟，舒适的喘息，啪啪作响的肉体碰撞声回荡在房间的每一个角落。  
      三个人大脑一片空白，都沉浸在肉体的快感之中，谁都没有发现一件重要的事，房间的门一直大开着。


End file.
